


Your Tears Break My Heart

by WHIMWriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHIMWriter/pseuds/WHIMWriter
Summary: After that one moment on Sixteen, Jeongyeon vowed to never make Mina cry because of her again.





	Your Tears Break My Heart

SIXTEEN was stressful. And only would get worst. The choreographies got harder, the singing was difficult, and everything became a muddle of nerves, tears, and confusion. Their dance instructor had assigned them yet another song to perform on the TV program, this one being an infamous "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. Except nobody really felt happy. It was a strenuous routine, to begin with, and even more so since the song was in English. 

Nayeon kept belting out her notes, trying to hit the right key, while Mina and Chaeryoung rehearsed the movements in the corner. Jeongyeon watched on as they worked through the dance movements. She knew that Mina had only been training for a year, and struggled to keep up with the other trainees who had been at JYPE for a vastly longer amount of time. Sometimes she would mess up the dance steps and other times, her image just wasn't right for the song.

"Your expression was better the first time," hinted Jeongyeon to the Japanese girl as she signaled them to stop. "You should've stayed with it the entire song."

Mina smiled in apology and ran a hand through her hair, but even as she did, Jeongyeon noticed tears welling in her eyes. Mortified, she watched as Nayeon quickly threw her arms around the younger girl, comforting her."I feel like I can't keep up," murmured Mina softly. "I can't dance with you guys. I'm just being the weak link." More drops rolled down her cheeks as Nayeon rubbed the back of her head gently. 

"Shhhh," soothed the older girl softly, rocking lightly side to side. "You did fine. Don't cry, don't cry." Mina's weeping quickly slowed to an occasional hiccup, and she pulled back with reddened eyes and nose. "I'm sorry," Jeongyeon repeated over and over again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She felt bad she had made the young trainee cry; she meant it as a helpful comment. 

Mina relented a smile in her direction. "It's okay, Jeongie. I guess I'm too unstable when I'm stressed. It isn't your fault," but her eyes still sparkled brightly with her recent tears. Jeongyeon walked closer, biting her lip. She draped her arms around Mina's shoulders and held her tightly. "It won't happen again," she whispered softly. 

<><><><><>

"Wow, she's beautiful," Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon as the two watched the rhythmic gymnastics routine during the Idol Star Athletic Championships broadcasting. 

"Uh huh," nodded Nayeon, her eyes glued to their team member as she elegantly walked to the center of the mat. Silently, they observed as the music began and Mina's routine began. Jeongyeon couldn't help but gaze in awe as she dipped and twirled, though the hoop she used seemed to have a mind of its own and rolled out of reach a couple times. 

"Yikes," winced Jihyo under her breath each time the same incident occurred. "Her score..." Mina seemed to think the same thing when she finished, barely suppressing her tears as she collected her hooped and walked off. The MCs sat her down on the small couch and interviewed her. 

"I tried my best, but I made a lot of mistakes," she barely whispered. "I didn't make any mistakes during practice. I'm afraid I disappointed my team members." She covered her face with her hands as tears began to well in her eyes. 

"You did fine," Jihyo told her as she walked dejectedly back to her teammates amid polite applause.The rest of Twice formed a protective ring around the girl, patting her head and rubbing her shoulders. 

"I didn't," Mina's face crumpled. "I let down all of you. I practiced so hard to make all of you proud. But I messed up." The way her reddened eyes lowered to the ground made Jeongyeon's heart clench. 

"Hey, hey," she murmured as she pulled the younger girl into her arms. "It's okay. Please don't cry. You're breaking my heart, Mina."

Mina is surprised by Jeongyeon's hug. She felt the tears dry on her face as she basked in the warmth. Suddenly, she doesn't care that thousands of people are probably staring at them. She doesn't care what's happening. Only this moment matters.

"Remember that time on Sixteen? During the dance rehearsal with Chaeryeong and Nayeon?" Jeongyeon continued, speaking gently in her ear. 

"Yes." Mina nodded with her eyes closed. "I was a crybaby. I was so frustrated because I couldn't do the dance. I felt like I couldn't keep up."

"I remember telling you to improve your dance," said Jeongyeon softly. "I said it without feeling. And I made you cry. It was one of the biggest regrets I held after that episode. So please don't cry anymore."

Mina pulled back at looked at her friend in astonishment. "You thought I cried because you told me I wasn't being expressive? Oh, Jeongyeon...  It wasn't you. It was entirely me. I hated that I wasn't as good as you and Nayeon for singing and I wasn't as good as Chaeryoung for dancing. I guess I was afraid I was dragging all of you down. I'm sorry I hurt you, Jeongyeon."

"It's okay," Jeongyeon smiled and engulfed the shorter girl in another firm embrace. "Just please know that I never want you to cry because of me again. Your sobs shatter my existence."

 

**Meanwhile...**

"Yah, get a room, you two," teased Sana playfully. 

"Yeah, we're all watching, you know," Momo rolled her eyes jokingly. "Take your lovey-doveyness somewhere else."

"Just kiss already!" Nayeon says, trying to force the pair's heads together. They retract almost immediately. 

"YAH! STOP THAT!"

"Remember what I said?" Jihyo waggles her forefinger. "I don't want any scandals happening. Do it in our dorm, okay?"

"Um..." Faces turned to look at Tzuyu, who deadpanned and gestured around herself. Thousands of blank faces, including other groups and the audience, stared at them. 

"Well," laughed Jihyo. "This is a pretty predicament."

While the other members are giggling amongst each other, Chaeyoung is standing in the corner, sulking.  _Why, Jeongyeon-unnie? Why? Why are you stealing my girl from me? Mina is mine! And Mina! Why are you letting Jeongyeon hold you like that!? I  thought you said I was your ideal type! Are you going to turn into a snake-like Sana-unnie?_ She makes a face. 

 _"_ Argh, this is what it's like to be part of Twice." She looks directly into the camera pointed at her face. "Remember that, peoples."

**The END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> An original from AFF again. :) Hope you enjoyed and comment your reaction at the little 'surprise" at the end.


End file.
